


To Start Anew

by midillu



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gay, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Toothcup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midillu/pseuds/midillu
Summary: Hiccup decides to tell his dad his secret, and things go as expected. He starts his new life on his own, hoping to live peacefully, but what will happen when he crosses paths with a handsome stranger? Will they heal each other or just end up getting more broken? Warning- Toothcup, yaoi, boyxboy, don't like don't read. Modern AU. Rating may change to M later on





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I stepped into my new home, pulling my shoes off and placing my coat on the hook I had installed a few days ago. I had expected this, even planned for it, but it was still a slap in the face when Dad kicked me out.  


I looked around at the apartment Astrid and I had decorated. Astrid had helped me through so much, from sticking up for me when the kids at school picked on me, to just listening to me when I needed a pair of ears to hear me out. She was there, holding me up, taking care of me. She helped to fill that void in my life where a mother should have been. Where a father should have been. Where an older sister should have been.  


My older sister was born without a heartbeat- died before she had a chance to live. A year later Mom died giving birth to me; I came to early, had the umbilical cord wrapped around my neck, and tried to come out feet first. Guess you could say I was bad luck from the start. The doctors tried to turn me around, but it didn't work. Mom was fragile to begin with, petite and pale, and none of the problems above helped the situation. She had a C-section after being in labor for over 50 hours, but it was already too late. She died three hours after seeing me for the first time, taking most of Dad's heart with her. To this day, I think he still blames me for her death.  


Because of that, Dad was always ignoring me, neglecting me. Astrid was the first person to care about me, taking care of me when I was sick, helping me when I got hurt, and making sure I had three meals, regular showers, and clothes that matched. She replaced my mother and my father, and loved me, but that thought didn't ease the pain. Even as a child, I knew I had killed my mother, and my father hated me for it. I've always disappointed him, he never listens to me, and he is never there for me. Why should I care what he thinks? I shouldn't. Yet I do.  


'Stop it, stop it stop it STOP IT! I need to find something else to think about...' I chastised myself. I was about to go grab something out of the fridge when I remembered one minor detail. I forgot to buy food yesterday when Astrid and I were in town. "Damn, I have to go to the store."  


I slipped my shoes back on and snagged my coat on my way out the door. As I walked down the street (the store was only a few blocks away) I recalled what had happened earlier today.  


I told my dad about my sexuality, knowing that he wouldn't like it, and we got into an argument. I was planning on moving out no matter what, but I just wish I could have left on better terms.  


Astrid and I have been preparing for this for WEEKS, she has known for quite awhile, but told me recently that I needed to tell my dad. Gobber, one of my dad's oldest friends and practically a father to me, is the only other person who knows about my sexuality. He helped me to find the apartment, and he helped me with the paperwork and stuff, as I had no idea what I was doing. I've also been apprenticed under him, as a carpenter, for the longest time, since I was 12 or 13 probably.  


The apartment is actually pretty nice, with two bedrooms and one bathroom. I made the kitchen table and the coffee table myself, with help from Gobber, and we found the beds and couch from different places across town. Yesterday, Astrid and I finished moving things in and touching up the decorations. Today, I gave my dad the news and moved out. All I need now is supplies (cleaning products, shampoo, conditioner, toilet paper, etc.), but Astrid and I are going shopping for that stuff tomorrow.  


I rounded the corner and was about to walk into the store when I heard some shouting coming from down an alley across the street. I looked over to where the commotion was coming from just in time to see a figure run out of the alley, only to be stopped by at least five more figures. I saw one of the five start to punch the first guy, knocking him to the ground, and I knew that I had to do something.  


I tried to make my voice as low and menacing as possible when I spoke to them. "I suggest that you all leave now." I held up my cell phone so they could see it, praying my voice didn't waver. "The cops are on their way, and if I were you, I'd want to be as far away as possible when they arrive." I somehow doubted it would work, but somehow Luck find it in her to give me a break, as the five guys ran away. Not before giving me bone-chilling glares, but still. After watching them retreat, I finally turned to the guy they were going to beat up and froze, surprised. He was the most handsome guy I have ever seen.  


He was tall, a few inches taller than me, 6 feet maybe? Jet black locks hung in his face, but when he sat up a little and opened one eye, I could see that it was a piercing green. I didn't have long to admire his strong features, as I realized he was bleeding in many places and he looked like he was gonna pass out at any moment.  


"Oh my god are you okay?!" He nodded his head and tried to wave me off, standing in order to try to walk away, successfully falling on his face. I helped him up, threw his arm over my shoulders and helped him walk down the street to my house. I thanked the gods that I had acquired some muscle from working in Gobber's shop, because DAMN was he heavy.  


I was relieved when we finally got to my house. I pushed the door open and sat him down at the kitchen table, thankful that Astrid had made me put a first aid kit in the bathroom, my accident-prone tendencies in mind. After cleaning him up and unsuccessfully getting an explanation from the dark-haired stranger I showed him to my spare bedroom and decided to call it a night. Groceries can wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.

I checked the clock on my phone for what seemed like the thousandth time. 4:30 a.m. Of course I can't sleep any longer, I have a complete stranger sleeping in the room next to me! 'Why should I stay in bed any longer? He should be okay for a little bit while I go to the grocery store, it's not like I can sleep anymore anyways.'  
I sighed as I lifted the covers and slid out of bed, the familiar pain hitting when I heard it.  


Clunk  


'Crap! I forgot to take of my prosthetic last night!' I carefully took off the offending piece of metal and rubbed the tender flesh. It wasn't a new thing to me, only having 1 1/2 legs I mean. I lost my leg over six years ago, and am pretty used to it by now, but I am not now, nor will I ever be, used to the never-ending pain the stump inflicts. It aches when I walk, it aches more when I stand for too long, it aches even more during winter, but most of all; it just aches. And when it's not aching, there's the infamous "phantom pain".  


I sighed again, then hopped out of my room and across the hall the bathroom. I snatched a small towel from the cupboard by the shower and hopped back to my room, collapsing onto my bed once more. I carefully wrapped the towel around the stump, applying as little pressure as possible before putting the prosthetic back on. I groaned softly as I stood up, willing away the pain.  


Step, clunk. Step clunk.  


I walked into the kitchen and made a list of everything I needed before grabbing my wallet and coat and slipping out the door, making sure to relock it. My shopping spree took about 45 minutes, but to me, it felt like hours. I was so sure that my leg was gonna fall off at any moment.  


Returning to the apartment I carefully put everything in the cupboards, trying to be as quiet as I could, conscious of the other person in the house.  


With a start I realized how hungry I was. I grabbed the new bag of pancake mix and started making some. Even though I'm clumsy, I learned to take care of myself because of Dad's lack of participation in the caretaking department. I may not be a world class chef, but I do know my way around the kitchen.  


I let myself hum as I worked, cracking a few eggs over the stove as well, and pausing every once in a while to flip the pancakes. Because I was so engrossed in what I was doing, it took me a little bit to realize that someone was watching me.  


Looking over my shoulder I jumped slightly, surprised. "G-good morning," I mumbled, putting the eggs and pancakes onto the table. "I hope you like pancakes, because that's really all I have for now. I just moved in here and am still settling in."  


He grunted in response. "It's fine. Thanks for the food."  


"Y-you're welcome, the forks are over here," I told him, grabbing the bag of plastic forks from one of the grocery bags.  


We ate in silence. I was trying to think of something to say when his deep voice brought me out of my thoughts.  


"You said you just moved here, but you don't look over 17," he didn't say it, but I could tell what he was getting at.  


"I'm 19 actually..." I looked down, and he must've seen the look on my face as he nodded in understanding. I could tell he wasn't really one to pry.  


"You didn't have to save me back there, I could've handled it."  


I laughed. "Are you kidding me? They beat your ass!"  


"Ooh, that doesn't hurt my pride at all," I could hear the sarcasm, and it made me grin.  


"Well, it's true. Besides, you were hurt so badly I would've been shocked if you had been able to throw a punch. Plus, you looked like you hadn't slept in days. Speaking of your condition, how are you feeling? You look more rested, but I do want to have another look at your wounds." I said, getting up and throwing my paper plate in the garbage.  


"'M fine," he said, finishing his food.  


"Okay," I said. "Then bring me your plate.”  


He got up to comply, standing and wincing, before groaning in pain.  


"That's what I thought," I told him, sitting him down and taking his plate to the trash myself. I retrieved the first-aid kit from the counter where I had left it the night before and seated myself next to him so I could check on his wounds. He was reluctant to take his shirt off, but when I told him I had already seen his chest and would manually take it off if I had to, he slowly complied  


He had lots of bruising, and scars that looked like they were from knives, but I still couldn't help but admire how toned his body was. I was amazed and fascinated by his sculpted muscles and couldn't help but feel jealous. His dark green eyes held secrets that I couldn't help but want to uncover. He had messy black hair that I wanted to run my fingers through, and it looked so soft! His face was very defined, and I get the feeling that, born in another place at another time, he could have been a model. I tried to moved quickly and carefully, trying not to linger over his strong muscles, but it was hard.  


"You're okay, but that's gotta hurt like hell and I don't want you to do yourself harm by moving around too much," he nodded mutely, not meeting my eyes. I suddenly realized that I had forgotten something important.  


"Oh, I'm sorry, I totally forgot, what is your name?" He looked up at me, taken aback. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, like a fish, before finally speaking.  


"T-Toothless. Call me Toothless." Weird name, but I'm in the same boat...  


"My name is Hiccup, nice to meet you." I put my arm out to shake his hand, and the bastard actually started laughing!  


"Hiccup, huh?" I flushed, embarrassed.  


"W-well you're in no place to judge!" He stopped laughing, rubbing the back of his neck.  


"I guess not." I guess I hit a sore spot. I didn't know what to say to make it less awkward, so I got up and returned the first aid kit to its spot in the bathroom.  


Up until now, I hadn't even thought about my prosthetic, but walking back towards the kitchen became a painful reminder. Stepping from the carpet in the living room to the tile in the kitchen I almost tripped, making the prosthetic rub against the tender flesh of my stump.  


"Shit," I groaned, leaning against the counter. Toothless jumped up to help me, wincing at his own pain. Nevertheless he was immediately at my side, helping me back to the table to sit down.  


"You didn't have to do that, I know that you are already hurting." I said when I was seated.  


"I know, but I did. Anyways, what's the matter with your left leg?" Way to dodge the bullet buddy.  


"I-it's nothing, it-"  


"I'm not stupid, it's obviously not 'nothing'."  


"I-" I sighed, defeated. I lifted my pant leg, trying not to cry out. I carefully undid the straps of the prosthetic while he watched with wide eyes. Pulling it off, I showed him my stump, blushing when he continually stared at it for a few minutes.  


"How did it happen?" He whispered, his eyes still glued to the irritated skin.  


I blushed, not meeting his eyes. "A car accident when I was young, I got hit by a car and well..." I shrugged, not really wanting to finish.  


To my relief, he nodded in understanding. "I'm so sorry."  


I looked away. "You don't have to apologize, it obviously wasn't your fault.  


He nodded, still staring at my leg. Feeling uncomfortable, I started to put my prosthetic back on.  


"Wait," he said, grabbing my arm.  


"What?"  


"I'm no doctor, but I don't think that you should put that back on..."  


"What else am I going to do? I can't walk without it!"  


"Well, I still think that you should at least wait a little bit before putting it back on..."  


I rolled my eyes. "And what are you going to do to help me walk, carry me?"  


"That can be arranged."  


"No, I was being sarcastic, I didn't really, I mean, you're still hurt, and," I knew I was babbling, but I was so nervous...  


He chuckled at my bumbling, "it's ok, I'm not a weakling, I can handle a little pain."  


"Whatever," I shrugged and we lapsed into silence.  


"Oh!" I remembered, voicing a thought that had been on my mind for a while. "I forgot to tell you, um, well... you know..."  


"Yeah?" He asked, succeeding in making me even more nervous.  


"You, um, you can stay here as long as you need!" I blurted, then blushed a deep red. "Well, I mean, 'cause you're recovering and all…”  


He smiled gratefully. "Thanks for the offer, I uh, I appreciate it."  


"I-it's nothing..." I was trying to think of something else to say to him, but I wasn't coming up with anything.  


After a while, and some reluctant bandaging, I was able to put my prosthetic back on with less pain. I couldn't help thinking about Toothless though, he's hot! Though that's not really an excuse... 'face it Hiccup, you have a stranger that you just met in your house.' I sighed. I guess I need to get to know the guy better; especially before Astrid gets here.  


Before I could say anything though, he spoke. "So... um, what do you like to do? You know.. in your free time..?" He looked awkward, but I could tell he was trying to get to know me. Really just saving me from having to start the conversation.  


"Well, I don't get the chance to do a whole lot... between college full-time and my job, I'm busy," I offered a crooked smile, to which he returned with a hint of a smile.  


"Ah, where do you work?"  


"An old family friend hired me at his carpenter's shop. Been working there for a few years now. Believe it or not, I was a weak scrawny kid, so Dad thought it would toughen me up," I half mimicked my dad's burly attributes, surprising myself at how comfortable I was around him. "Anyways, whenever I get a moment I usually just draw. What do you do in your spare time?"  


He looked at me sadly "Not a whole lot, as I don't get much free time either." It didn't look like he wanted to add to that, but I needed to know some things, even though I hate prying.  


"Look, I mean, I understand I'm a stranger and all, but you're kinda staying in my house and I'm literally gonna go to hell for you when Astrid gets here... so I'd appreciate anything you could tell me..." He nodded in understanding, though still appeared reluctant. "Okay how about this," I tried. "You tell me something about you, and I'll tell you something about me. Okay?"  


He nodded, relaxing a bit. "Alright, uh, well; oh I know! When I was four, we moved here from Canada."  


I smirked, not being able to hold back "Canada, eh?" I giggled, and he rolled his eyes. "It's alright, my parents actually met in Russia, and my dad moved here to be with my mom." He nodded, seeming interested.  


We continued, sharing light details about our lives, before I heard a knock at the door. "Shit," I muttered, standing a little to fast and groaning in pain. Toothless quickly got up, wincing at his own pain, but looked more concerned about me.  


"'M fine," I muttered, shuffling to the door, with him close behind. I paused in the hallway and turned back to him. "I'm sorry, I forgot that my best friend Astrid is coming to go shopping with me for a few things, she's always worrying about me and insisted that she come help me." I explained. "Would you mind coming with us? I mean, I trust you, but not enough to leave you here alone for a few hours." I rubbed the back of my neck in discomfort.  


"Alright, that's understandable. I mean, you only met me yesterday." He spoke softly, and I suddenly realized how close he was, his face in close proximity to mine. My breath hitched as I got lost in his green eyes, mesmerized. I jumped when Astrid knocked on the door again, louder and more insistent this time, and I avoided his gaze as I rushed to open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew what Astrid was going to say when she saw Toothless, I just hoped that she doesn't say it loud enough for him to hear.  


I sighed, 'this is gonna gonna be a long day...'  


When I opened the door, Astrid came bustling in, wearing her signature blue t-shirt/jean skirt/leggings look. I don't bother with pleasantries anymore, I learned long ago she just comes right in. She started to ask her usual questions, about my leg and how I slept, but stopped mid-sentence when she saw Toothless.  


"Hiccup," I winced, as her voice was suddenly very low. "Who is this?" She turned to look at me, and I looked away, she's scary when she's like this!  


"Astrid, this is Toothless. I, uh, he's the son of one of Gobber's friends and he introduced us a while back, but we haven't actually really hung out until now, but we've been texting and stuff and we finally hung out last night but he got in a, um.." My rambling trailed off for a second as I searched for an answer to his injuries, which she was subtly looking over.  


"Fight," Toothless supplied, going along with my lie, giving me a small smirk at my quick thinking, but I assume Astrid took it as he was proud of himself, because she glared at him for getting me in trouble.  


"Yeah, so he ended up crashing here last night." I finished, giving her a derpy smile.  


I could tell she didn't completely believe my story, but I squirmed a little as she looked me over for injuries before noticing me wince as I shifted weight onto my prosthetic. "Okay, I guess I won't ask, what y'all do is your business, but you are gonna turn around and go in the kitchen so I can make sure your injuries are properly dealt with." She followed us, watching me closely since I insisted on walking by myself.  


"Anyways, I'm Astrid, what's your name?" She asked, relaxing a bit as she got to work on my leg, used to helping me whenever it got inflamed.  


"Most people call me Toothless," he replied easily, sitting down near us, watching her closely. I could've sworn he almost looked protective over me, but I pushed the thought away as wishful thinking. She nodded at him, giving a small smile.  


"Cool," she refocused on my leg as I bit back a whimper from the sting of the antiseptic. "I know, I know." She said soothingly, carefully redressing it.  


"Wow, you're good at this." Toothless noted, watching intently.  


She shrugged. "Mum's a nurse and I've been trained in first aid, plus I have six brothers and sisters."  


He nodded, but didn't say anything more as she stood up to let me reattach my prosthetic as I muttered my thanks. She then set up shop next to Toothless.  


"Whoa whoa whoa, what're you doing?" He asked nervously.  


"You're pretty beat up too, dude. Don't whine, it just makes it worse."  


I nodded in agreement and grinned. "It's simply best not to argue."  


"But..." I saw his face, as she had him lift his shirt.  


"She doesn't care bud. She has twin brothers two years older than her and she's always cleaning them and their friends up after they do something stupid." he relaxed a little at that, but he still looked uncomfortable. I was just trying my hardest not to stare at his well defined abs, again.  


When she finished, she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. "Heather needs me to help her unpack in a few hours, so we need to get going. Is he coming with us?" She asked me, gesturing towards Toothless.  


I looked towards him, "Do you need to go home?" I asked, to continue the fib, and because I wanted to know if he actually wanted to leave.  


"Nah, I got nothing to do so I may as well." I was surprised by how relieved I was when he said that.  


She nodded and headed for the door, expecting us to follow. I pulled him aside as soon as she was out of earshot and whispered to him 

"We need to talk when we get back." He nodded, and I saw a flash of fear and uneasiness appear on his features before disappearing as he pulled me to the front door and pretended nothing happened. It bothered me a bit, but it fled my mind as we ran our errands.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh, that was so exhausting!" I whined, collapsing on the couch after kicking my shoe off. Astrid had just dropped us off, and we were taking advantage of the time we had to relax and do nothing. 

Toothless chuckled as he did the same. "Man she's bossy," he teased, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes, he didn't know the half of it! I laughed anyways though, it felt good to see him so relaxed. 

"Oh, there is something we need to talk about..." I turned to face him, biting my lip as I thought about how to go about this and not make it awkward. "Um, well, what is your living situation? I mean, do you have anywhere to go after you leave here?" 

He shook his head sadly and avoided my gaze. I nodded, waiting a moment before continuing my thought. "Well, I was thinking, maybe, if you got a job or something to help me pay rent, maybe you could stay here? I mean it's two bedrooms and there's lots of room and well maybe I might get lonely sometimes, and since we seem to have hit it off, I mean I dont wanna have to try and find a roommate or something..." I knew I was babbling, but I just couldn't stop. Eventually I shut up, once I noticed his lopsided grin and his bright shining green eyes. I almost got lost in them before he answered. 

"Actually, I think that that could be fun. I can start looking for a job immediately if you'd like, though I don't know how long it will take for me to actually find one.." I beamed. I have a new awesome roommate! We discussed details for a while, until we were both satisfied. 

"I think I'm gonna go get my stuff," he said, after a couple minutes of silence. "I've got a few things to take care of before I can officially move in." 

I nodded and walked him to the door. "I'll see you soon!" After closing the door I leaned against it and sighed, an idiotic grin on my face. I don't know what's going to come next, but I know I will be able to get through it. 

Toothless POV~ 

I was smiling like an idiot as I was walking towards the bus stop, heading to the freezing-ice-chest-of-death I call my childhood home. I didn't have much to grab; just a couple of pictures of Luka and my biological mum, along with some clothes, but I felt the need to go back. 

I managed to slip in undetected, as Dad's goons of friends are usually out getting drunk on weekends instead of laying waste to the house like they do on weekdays while Dad is somewhere else in the world. 

I don't know what he does, but from what I've seen I don't want to know. My father has always been a very villainous character in my life, especially when he and my step mom left me alone with his either drunk, or high (and sometimes both), friends for days without any reassurance that they would be returning. 

Everyone knew that his "friends" were just other businessmen trying to mooch off of his reputation, but I don't think it bothered him. He usually ended up using them anyways. Some guys would go out to do something for him and simply never return. Others just got mad and left. He always enjoyed getting rid of those that had overstayed their welcome. 

The worst though, was the women. Scantily dressed and generously doused in perfumes, they came and went. Draping themselves over anything and everything that moved, just trying to weasel their way in to get something. Some were in it for sex I assume, but others sweet talked guys into giving them loads of money. 

I grew up watching these happenings, and staying away from those that were trouble. How I managed stay off of the addictive drugs is beyond me, but the times I got slipped those non-addictive hallucinogens I still shudder to think about. 

When I was little, my life was very much butterflies, roses, and unicorns tap dancing with penguins, but after my mother finally left my father to get away from the verbal abuse, taking my sister with her, everything became very bleak. I got an education, a tutor came in and got me to study, and the days were okay as long as I stayed out of the way of the drunks, but it was still hard. My sister was an infant when my mother left, still nursing, but the court wouldn't let her take custody of her five year old son in the divorce. My dad's lawyer made sure of that. I don't blame her, I never have, but it still hurt. 

After turning eighteen, Dad made sure I couldn't immediately leave. I've been trying to get out, and away from him, but he had made it impossible for me to get a job or an apartment while under his roof, always sabotaging every interview and appointment, until now. With Hiccup's help, I feel I might actually have a chance at life, if he doesn't kick me out for being gay that is. 

I snagged what I needed and slipped out, leaving a simple note on my pillow that read 'bye', barely catching the next bus back to Hiccup's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Toothless POV~ 

I knocked on the door to the apartment, having decided against barging right in. No matter how good we had hit it off, it still wasn't a good idea to spook the guy. He answered after less than a minute, beaming and letting me in. He's such a dork, but he's adorable in that way. I couldn't help but notice how toned he is though. My morning runs mixed with some weight lifting kept me in shape, but I don't know what the hell he does it. And from his personality, I highly doubt he's some sort of bodybuilder. 

He points out the spare bedroom that I slept in last night, and I get set up, noting and appreciating the simple, yet very elegant, queen sized bed resting against the far wall. I hadn't really payed much attention to it before, but now that I have, I realized how beautiful it is. Carved out of deep mahogany, with a metal base and metal supports, it was magnificent. Other than that, the only thing in the room is a closet, but it was nice and cozy all the same. 

After putting away my few belongings I left the room, closing the door behind me. I found Hiccup on the couch, a book in hand as he sat, fully engaged in what he was reading. I smiled at that, he's just so adorable. I plopped down next to him, making him jump and blush before closing his book. I tilted my head so I could read the title, interested in what had him so captivated. 

"Eragon?" I asked, as he blushed a deeper red 

"Y-yeah, I love dragons!" He smiled bashfully up at me, and I couldn't help but grin back. 

"Hmm, I've never heard of it..." I said truthfully. 

"It's really great! You definitely need to read it!" He said, his face lighting up. 

"Would you read it to me?" I asked, praying that I wasn't blushing. 

"Sure!" He eagerly opened it to the beginning, starting to read. I smiled and tuned in, his animated storytelling helping me to quickly get into the story. I leaned against him a bit to read over his shoulder, and he shifted to accommodate me. We stayed like that for the rest of the evening, before drifting off to our respective bedrooms when sleep became too overwhelming. 

When I woke up the next morning, there was a note on my forehead. 

Toothless- 

I have work today, but I'll be home around four. Breakfast is wrapped and in the fridge, and sandwich stuff is in the cupboards when you're ready for lunch. The TV remote is on the coffee table if you get bored, and Eragon is there as well. If you need anything, my number is written next to the phone in the kitchen. It was hooked up right before I moved in, so it should work. I'll see you at four, or before then! 

-Hiccup 

I smiled to myself. "He's such a mother hen!" I thought aloud, chuckling and getting out of bed. I didn't bother changing clothes, I was too comfy in sweats. I debated putting a shirt on, but after looking at the clock I didn't think it was worth it. It was a little warm in the apartment anyways, and seeing as it was only 10, Hiccup won't be home for another six hours. I closed my bedroom door behind me, and headed to the kitchen on a quest for food. 

After I finished eating, I moved throughout the house until I found a laptop on a desk tucked into a corner of the living room. I booted it up and clicked on the icon for Google Chrome, and started my search for a job.


	6. Chapter 6

(Hiccup POV)  


When I got home from work, Toothless met me at the door. I had to keep from giggling, he looked just like a puppy. He'll deny it later, but it was adorable.  


"Hiccup!" He beamed at me, grabbing my hands. "I borrowed your computer to job search, and there's an opening at a little coffee shop in town! I called them earlier, and they said they'd like to meet with me tomorrow."  


"Oh, wow! That's great!" I grinned back at him, pulling him into a hug. It took him a second to respond, but when he did he hugged me back tightly. "Good job."  


My words were muffled by his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. "Thanks Hiccup." He mumbled into my neck.  


I was suddenly aware of the fact that the hug was lasting a bit longer than a normal congratulatory hug should, but neither of us seemed willing to move. It wasn't until my back pocket started vibrating that I jumped back, my face feeling like it's on fire, pulling my phone out to answer it. When I looked back up, the bastard was smirking at me!  


I rolled my eyes, giving him a playful shove as I moved to the kitchen.

Toothless POV~  


He rolled his eyes at me! I mean, I couldn't help the smirk, he's just so cute when he blushes, I can't help it. I followed him into the kitchen, curious as to who was on the phone.  


"...no it's fine, I don't mind." I snagged a banana and sat down at the kitchen table, watching him out of the corner of my eye. "Sure, I'll leave it unlocked. Yeah. Okay, bye."  


He turned his phone off, setting it on the counter. "Who was it?" I asked, genuinely curious.  


"Astrid," he told me, turning to the fridge. "She's gonna come pick up something I borrowed from her later tonight. What do you want for dinner?"  


"Anything's fine," I stood, standing behind him to peer into the fridge. He shrugged.  


"I'm not really hungry yet, so I'm gonna go take a shower. Help yourself." He smiled at me, stretching before heading down the hall. I silently wondered what he worked as.  


I looked into the fridge again, as if my options had magically changed in the last 30 seconds, before shutting the door and flopping down on the couch, turning the TV on. I put the news on, but stopped paying attention after a minute. I don't care much about politics anyways.  


I sat up a bit when I heard Hiccup's phone chiming from the kitchen. I was about to go get it to take it to him, when I remembered he's in the shower. I settled back down, making a mental note to tell him he missed a call as soon as he gets out, just as it stopped ringing. I turned back to the TV, when I heard the chiming again.  


'What if it's Astrid?' I asked myself, wondering what was important enough to call twice, before reluctantly getting up. 'I hope he doesn't get upset with me for this...'  


I snagged the phone off the counter, answering it quickly. I didn't even get out a hello before the person on the other end interrupted me and wouldn't let me talk.  


"Hiccup? It's me. Look, you should come home. We can talk this out, and get you the help you need, I'm sorry for the way I acted, but you do need help. It's not right, it's not... natural-" I managed to cut him off then.  


"I'm sorry, who is this?" I was thoroughly confused now. Is there something wrong with Hiccup?  


"...this is Stoic, where's my son?" My eyes widened and I glanced to the hallway.  


"He's in the shower right now-"  


"And who are you?"  


"I'm, well..." I drifted off, what am I to Hiccup? I'd like to think we're friends, but maybe it's too soon to say that? I was about to say roommate when I heard something clatter on the other end of the line. I had to hold the phone away from my ear due to the loud string of profanities that followed. Of course, at that moment 

Hiccup reentered the room, in just pants, drying his hair with a towel.  


He stopped in his tracks, looking between me and the phone. He must've seen his surprised and confused and lost I looked, because he took pity on me and grabbed the phone from me, wincing at the volume his father was swearing at. He waited patiently for a moment, as if he was used to this, and spoke up before his father caught a second wind.  


"Dad. What I do in my adult life is none of your business." And he promptly ended the call.  


He turned to me to speak, as his phone immediately started ringing again. He turned his phone all the way off, before moving to the living room. I got the feeling I was supposed to follow, so I did, cautiously sitting next to him when he sat down on the couch.  


I waited, prepared for him to be upset, as I prepared my defense. I was shocked however, when he just spoke softly.  


"Why did you answer my phone Toothless?" He asked. "I'm not mad at you, just curious."  


I was shocked, no one had ever treated me this nicely, especially after I had just violated his trust like that. "I, uh, your phone rang, and I was just gonna leave it and let you call them back when you got out, but then they called a second time so I figured it could be important, or Astrid or something, so I answered it."  


He nodded thoughtfully, and we sank into silence. I started to shift uncomfortably after a couple of minutes, still wound up and curious as to what that had all been about. I was so wound up that I ended up jumping when he gently rested his head on my shoulder.  


"Hiccup...?" My voice was quiet, and I was glad he couldn't see my blush.  


"Just... give me a minute. Let me sit like this for awhile, before you leave." I paled.  


"Y... you're kicking me out?" He sat up quickly.  


"No! Of course not!" I relaxed a bit at that, but he continued. "I wouldn't... It's just that you deserve an explanation, and I doubt you'll want to stay once you know..." I grabbed him then, pulling him to my chest and holding him close.  


"Are you sociopath?" I asked.  


"No," he mumbled from where he was pressed into my shirt, for the second time today.  


"Are you schizophrenic? An alcoholic? A drug lord?" I continued asking questions, starting to tickle him as well, and he started squirming, laughing and denying my questions, though I doubt he was even still listening to me.  


I kept tickling him until he fell off the couch, dragging me down with him. He panted and I grinned, before touching his cheek gently to get his attention.  


“Hiccup, I haven’t known you for very long, but from what I do know, you’re a very kindhearted person. You took me in, a stranger, and gave me a home when I needed one. You seem to care about Astrid a lot, and you strike me as a person who is genuine in everything you do. You’re strong willed, you’re smart, and you’re funny.  


“You make me laugh Hiccup. And here, in this apartment, I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my life. I doubt there’s anything you could say to make me leave, unless it’s a command to leave.” I smiled sheepishly, as he looked up at me in awe.  


We continued staring into each others’ eyes, before I moved to get off of him. He didn’t let me though, finally reacting and throwing his arms around my neck. I froze for a moment, before hugging him back. “Thank you Toothless, that means a lot.” I nodded, before I realized he probably didn’t see it. I think he still got the message though, when I hugged him tighter.  
Of course, this is the exact moment when Astrid walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note- this hopefully doesn't come off as Stoic-bashing. I'd like to think that right now he is just kind of in denial, or even shock, and hasn't quite tried to understand it yet. I have some things planned, and there will be a happy ending, promise ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

(Hiccup POV)  


“I swear, it really wasn’t what it looked like!” My face was on fire, as Astrid had sat me down at the kitchen table. Toothless had managed to slink away, probably to his room, and I silently swore to myself to make him regret leaving me alone with Astrid.  


“Oh really?” She asked, smirking at me. “From where I was standing, it looked like you were under Toothless- half naked and with your hair mussed I might add- with your arms around his neck.” This just made me blush darker, as I pulled a shirt over my head.  


“Thank you, for summing that up.” I put my face in my hands, wishing I could just die and get it over with.  


“So…?” She asked, leaning forward. “What are you going to do?”  


“There’s nothing to do Astrid, I told you, we just kind of ended up like that, but it wasn’t anything like that.”  


“I know, but it’s obvious you’re crushing on him,” She grinned in victory at my reaction, pointing to my face as if it was proof that she’s right.  


“Shh!” I looked nervously over my shoulder, praying he didn’t choose to venture out just yet.  


“Oh he’s not coming out, he was just as red as you. He’ll probably come out of hiding as soon as I leave.” She patted my shoulder, before lowering her voice. “Seriously though, you okay? What are you going to do? Have you told him? And what about your dad?”  


“I just, I mean I was trying to tell him when you came in, but I’ve completely lost any courage I had. And with my dad… I just need time. Please, don’t tell him where I am.” She nodded, before standing and pulling me into a hug.  


“I’m here for you Hiccup. I’ll make sure Gobber knows not to tell Stoic anything. Good luck,” She patted me on the back as she left, giving me an encouraging smile.  


I sighed, standing in the hallway, before trying to summon any courage left in my body that hadn’t been kicked out from the immense humiliation I had just suffered.  


I softly knocked on his door, waiting a second before opening it. Toothless was sitting on his bed, staring at his hands, but he looked up when I entered the room. “She gone?” He asked.  


“Yeah, she left a minute ago.” I responded, giving him a small, awkward smile. “I was, uh, gonna put some stuff on my leg to help with chafing, if you want me to check on your uh,” I gestured to his torso, and he nodded, standing and headed to the dining room.  


I stopped in the bathroom first, grabbing the first aid kit from under the sink, as well as some strips of cloth I kept just for this purpose. When I got there he was already seated, and was halfway through pulling his shirt off when he saw me. I blushed a little, setting everything down on the table next to him.  


We didn’t talk as I checked him over, he was mostly healed and just had a few cuts that were reluctant to heal. After I was done I sat down next to him, pulling up my pant-leg to detach my prosthetic.  


“Um,” his voice was almost a whisper, but I looked up anyways. He cleared his throat, looking away before looking down at my hands. “C… can I?” I was taken aback, but I still nodded silently when he looked into my eyes.  


He pushed his chair back, kneeling in front of me and undoing the straps, with methodic, purposeful movements. I was a little surprised at how careful and gentle he was, making sure he wasn’t hurting me at all. When he was done, he sat back, and I pulled the strips off the table, using them to replace the strips that were already on the prosthetic.  


I glanced up at him, as he watched me. “For padding,” I clarified, and he nodded. “It chafes no matter what, but these help.”  


When I finished, I sat back, placing the prosthetic on the table, glad to relieve the pressure on my sore leg. It was quiet for a moment, before he spoke up.  


“What’s it like?” He asked, a childlike curiosity in his features.  


“Having a half of a leg?” He nodded and I paused, lifting it up and examining it thoughtfully. “It’s like when you’re preoccupied while walking up stairs, and you lift your leg up for a step that isn’t there. Except instead of taking a big step for no reason and feeling stupid, you fall on your face and feel stupid. Because there’s nothing left to catch you.”  


He looked up at me and I smiled sadly at him. “It’s alright though, I’ve had it for so long it doesn’t bother me anymore.” I looked at the floor and we sat in silence for a while.  


I knew he was looking up at me every so often, and I finally raised my head to look him in the eyes. “You wanna know about what happened with my father, right?” He nodded, almost embarrassedly. I nodded too, sighing. ‘Here goes nothing.’  


I looked him in the eye, knowing I had his full attention. “When you and I met, I had just moved into this place. I assume you’ve figured that much out,” he nodded, and I continued, nervous, but determined. “So I moved here, but I haven’t told you why. I’ve lived with my dad my whole life, as my mother died right after I was born.  


“I can’t say I’m not grateful to my dad for giving me food and a place to say, but it wasn’t much more than that. We were closer when I was younger, but I think he’s always blamed me for Mom’s death. After my own accident, we just grew even more distant.  


“I started ‘working’ for Gobber, my dad’s friend and a carpenter, when I was probably 8. It was mostly that my dad was busy with work, so I’d go to Gobber’s shop after school and hang out until my dad could come pick me up. I started doing odd jobs here and there, and eventually he apprenticed me.  


“Actually, I made this table and the coffee table in the living room.” I grinned proudly, and his eyes widened and he smiled back at me. 

“Anyways, right before I moved into this apartment I decided to tell my dad something I’d been hiding from him for years. I knew he wouldn’t be very accepting, and he kicked me out. Thankfully I was prepared, but… still.” He nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again. I sighed, and looked him in the eye. “I’m gay Toothless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a cliff-hanger, I'm sorry, I love you guys <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this one is probably the longest chapter for this story so far. I originally had it split into two parts, but I figured it would be easier (and more to your guys' liking), if I just posted it as one chapter. No smut in this chapter, though there's a highly sexual situation. Smut is in the next chapter ;D

(Hiccup POV)

I looked up nervously, watching his reaction, a list of possible scenarios running through my brain at a mile a minute. What I wasn't expecting though, was for him to laugh. I sat back and furrowed my brow in confusion, as he grinned at me. "Cool."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, grinning a bit myself. "So you're fine with that?" He snickered again.

"Hiccup, I'm gay too. It'd be pretty hypocritical if I wasn't accepting of you." I smiled a bit at that. "Hey, so, that thing with your dad, he thought I was…?"

I couldn't help it, I giggled, nodding, and soon we were both practically crying we were laughing so hard. I wiped my eyes when the laughter finally died down, and I stood to get my phone, completely forgetting that I hadn't put my prosthetic back on.

I didn't fall though, I opened my eyes to find that I wasn't on the floor, I was safe in strong arms. I tried hard to keep from blushing as I saw his muscles flex a bit from holding me. I almost jumped when he whispered in my ear- wait, when did his voice get so husky?

"You shouldn't forget about something so important." I could feel the smirk, and I was embarrassed, but I didn't want to pull back.

"I know," I whispered, hoping he couldn't feel how fast my heart was beating.

He helped me sit back down, much sooner than I would've liked, but I let him. I quickly put my prosthetic back on, avoiding the gaze I could practically feel burning holes in my skull for as long as possible. I mumbled my thanks, blushing and avoiding his handsome, smirking face.

"Keep it up and I'm not making you dinner," I tried to glare and tried to make it sound like a threat, but I ended up just sounding like a pouty child.

He grinned, but left me alone nonetheless. I started throwing something together, waiting until he was in the living room before turning my phone back on. I was immediately bombarded with notifications for missed calls, but I ignored them, clicking on Astrid's contact and sending her a quick text.

_**He didn't care, he's cool with it. -Hiccup** _

It wasn't 5 minutes before I got a response.

_**Really?! :D -Astrid** _

_**Yeah, actually he's gay too -Hiccup** _

_**Ooh! Lucky you ;-) you two fucked yet? -Astrid** _

_**NO! -Hiccup** _

_**It's not like that… -Hiccup** _

_**Hehe~ -Astrid** _

I sighed, wondering if the blush was destined to become permanent.

20 minutes later I brought two plates of food to the living room, plopping down next to Toothless in front of the TV. He was looking pretty bored, but he perked up when he saw the food. "Awesome!" He said, immediately digging in. I rolled my eyes at his childish eagerness, but turned away in favor of finding out what he was watching.

"This is pretty boring, but it's the only thing that's on," he told me, and I nodded, getting up to look at my small collection of movies.

orange"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked, looking over my shoulder in time to see him nod. "How about Eragon?" He perked instantly, and I pulled it off the shelf.

"Oh, I haven't finished the book yet though…" I shrugged, popping it into the DVD player.

"It's alright, though it doesn't give you a free pass to skip straight to the second book."

"There's more?"

"Yeah, four in total."

"Are there movies for all of them?"

"No, just the first one."

"Aw…" I grinned when he pouted a bit, settling in on the couch to eat my own food after clicking 'play' on the menu screen.

**-Line Break-**

By the end of the movie we had migrated closer and closer to each other, until the footrest of the couch was propped up, his arm was around me, and our feet were tangled together in front of us. When the credits started to roll he shifted to look down at me, with a smile that made me melt. "Good movie."

I had to look away to hide my blush, but I nodded in response. "The books are better though…" I informed him, and he chuckled, resting his head on top of mine.

We sat like that for a moment, before he stiffened and pulled away, removing his arm from my shoulders and sitting up, blushing himself. "I, uh, sorry. For um, I don't know if you're comfortable with…" he trailed off, gesturing uselessly at the couch, and I put together that he was talking about the cuddling.

"No, I don't mind! It's nice," for some reason we were still caught up in each others' gaze a minute later, neither of us willing to move. Eventually he settled back down next to me, and I noticed how much closer we were to each other; how much closer our faces were.

He made the first move, moving closer until I could feel his breath on my lips. I had to force myself to breathe, my heart in my throat as our eyes were still locked. His eyes finally drifted from my eyes to my lips, and that was the only warning I got before his lips were on mine. I reacted immediately, kissing him back to the best of my ability. I've kissed people before, but never like this.

When he pulled back, slowly, my eyes fluttered open; not wanting it to end, but glad that he was still close. I met his gaze, and saw that his eyes were a bit glazed over, full of what I assumed to be lust. I was about to pull him into another kiss, when his eyes cleared and he sat back, and I caught the fear in his eyes before he refused to look at me, mumbling an apology as he got up to walk away. I quickly grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back down before I could even think about it. In fact, I'd stopped thinking. I was just focused on one thing. Him.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked softly, making him look me in the eye. His eyes widened and he shook his head, reaching a hand to my cheek.

"No, of course not, I just…"

"You don't want me?"

"I do, I just-"

I gripped his shirt, sitting up enough to swing a leg over his, straddling him. "Then what's wrong?" His breath hitched, and he put his hands on my hips. His next words were quiet, just loud enough for me to hear, as he searched my eyes.

"I don't want to do anything you'll regret in the morning, or worse, hate me for." I smiled at how much he cared for me, even as I could feel his growing lust underneath me. I leaned down, right next to his ear.

"That, right there, the fact that you care enough to be worried about my feelings at the same time that I'm in your lap, is why you're getting laid. That is, if you'll stop thinking and fuck me already." He grinned, before cupping my face in his hands.

"You're sure you won't regret this?" I nodded, pressing my forehead to his. "So, you want me, and not just because you're horny and I'm here?" I rolled my eyes a bit.

"You idiot, I'm horny _because_ you're here. I've wanted you since the moment I met you. Now stop thinking, and stop ruining the mood, and fuck. Me!" He grinned, leaning forward to kiss me, hard. I relaxed into him when he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss, and I let him lead. My hands were gripping his shirt, though one drifted up as I reached to run my fingers through his hair.

I gripped his hair more firmly when he kissed down my chin to my neck, licking and nibbling, before sucking hard enough to leave marks. I groaned softly, feeling one of his hands slip under the hem of my shirt. I bit back a whine as my pants started to get tighter, and shifted my hips against him. When Toothless moaned lowly, resting his forehead against my neck, it took me a second to figure out why.

As soon as he continued on my neck, moving to mark up the other side, I rocked down into him experimentally. He bit down on my neck this time, making me moan as well. He pulled back to drag me into a heated kiss, before hovering just out of range. "You little minx," his voice was husky, in a tone that went straight to my painfully hard cock.

I grinned back at him, leaning forward to kiss him insistently, passionately. I kissed him until we ran out of air, resting my forehead to his as we panted.

"So," he asked, casually rubbing my sides with his thumbs.

"Mm?" I closed my eyes, practically purring, waiting for him to continue.

"Does this make you my boyfriend?" He asked, and I opened my eyes to find him biting his lip nervously. I blushed, but smiled bashfully.

"Try that again," I giggled, watching his brain trying to figure out what I meant. "Will you…?" I supplied, and he smiled at me, reaching his hands up to hold mine.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" When he gives me that smile, I don't think I could deny him anything. But hopefully he'll never figure that out.

"Of course," he kissed me, sweetly, happy with my response. "Now will you fuck me?" I practically whined, and he laughed, gripping my thighs and lifting us both off the couch and kissing me soundly. I immediately wrapped my legs around him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING. Period. Don't read it if ya don't want to ^.^ This one isn't exactly vital to the plot, but I like it.

(Hiccup's POV)

"Yours? Or mine?" He asked between kisses, groping my ass.

"Mine. King bed. Hurry. Up!" I whined, and he obeyed. He kicked the door shut behind him, laying me down and leaning over me, his hips between my thighs.

I raised my arms to wrap around his neck as we kissed. His shirt was the first to go, then mine. Toothless wrapped an arm around my bare torso, holding me close, nibbling on my collarbone while his other hand gently rubbed my nipples. I mewled under him, and he kissed down my chest to my other nipple. He suckled on each one, before moving further down. I arched my back when he slowly raked his fingers down my sides, groaning softly and letting my eyes flutter closed. He kissed down to my hips, leaving marks on either side. I lifted my hips when he reached the waistline of my jeans, helping him slide my pants off. He didn't take my boxers with them though, which frustrated me.

When Toothless stopped touching me for a moment, I opened my eyes a bit. I jolted in shock when I felt him kissing where prosthetic met skin. I looked down to see him with his head tilted just enough to watch all my reactions, tenderness in his gaze as he started to slowly undo the straps, kissing the scarred flesh as it was exposed. I lifted my hand when I felt something on my cheek, and realized I was crying.

Toothless seemed to realize this at the same time I did, as he reached up to grab my hand. I smiled at him, squeezing his hand to let him know I was fine. When he was done, he set the prosthetic on the ground, slipping back up to pull my boxers down. After he had tossed those aside I pulled him up to me, kissing him passionately. He smiled lovingly down at me.

"Last chance, you sure about this?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You don't hurry up and I swear to god _I'm_ gonna fuck _you_ ," He grinned at me.

"I'd like to see that," he leaned up and I felt his breath in my ear, making me shudder. He held three fingers up to my mouth, before whispering huskily in my ear. "Suck."

I had opened my mouth before I could even think about it, and he gently slipped his fingers between my lips. I ran my tongue between his fingers, and by the time he pulled back there was a string of saliva connecting my mouth to his hand. He groaned when he saw that, capturing my mouth in a rough kiss, sliding his tongue in to explore my mouth. The next thing I knew I felt a finger prodding my hole, teasingly rubbing around the rim.

I stiffened when it finally breached, and he was quick to stroke my cheek with his other hand, cooing softly in my ear and gently shushing me. "It's okay, just relax. I'll take good care of you." I nodded, relaxing into his touch, trusting him. It felt weird, but he continued kissing me, distracting me. The second finger was even more uncomfortable, until his long digits found a bundle of nerves inside of me that had me arching off the bed.

"Found it," He grinned, nipping along my jaw, scissoring me and repeatedly hitting that one spot. I barely noticed the third finger, as I gripped his shoulders and kissed him hard.

"P-please," I whined, grinding back on his fingers, getting a bit desperate.

"Please what? What do you want Hiccup?" I could feel his smirk against my neck, but I had stopped caring. I panted, looking up at him through long lashes.

"Please Toothless, f-fuck me, please…" He groaned, kissing my already bruised lips forcefully.

"You're going to make me lose my mind, Hiccup." I couldn't focus on his words anymore, too focused on the fact that he had taken his fingers out of me. I whined, lifting my hips uselessly and he chuckled, at my ear again.

"So desperate, so needy, so ready for me." I nodded my head, squirming. He sat back enough to slip out of his pants and boxers, kicking the offending fabric out of the way. He used his knees to spread me further, lifting my chin and pressing his forehead to mine, demanding my attention. I whined at how long he was making me wait, but gave him my attention anyways.

"This is going to hurt, but I'm going to go slow. Tell me if you need me to stop or wait for you to adjust, okay?" I nodded, but he shook his head. "No, I need you to tell me. I need you to use your words Hiccup." Somewhere in my head I noted that this seemed really important to him, but the lust and raw heat flooding my body didn't let me dwell on it.

"I-I know, I will, just please Toothless, I can't wait any longer," He reacted immediately, slowly sinking into me. I groaned at the stretch, as he whispered sweet, comforting words into my ear. I relaxed for him, and he continued, until he finally bottomed out inside me.

"Oh fuck Hiccup, so tight," he groaned, and I looked up through half-lidded eyes to see how hard he was working to keep from just fucking me raw.

I felt a bit guilty for making him wait, but I hooked my good leg around him, holding him in place for just a little bit longer. He buried his face in my neck, before placing gentle kisses from my collarbone to my jawbone. Finally, after what seemed like eternity to both of us, I tugged on his hair, pulling his face up and looking him in the eye. I smirked slyly, trying to make my voice as sultry as possible. I would be flustered about it later, but at that moment, I didn't care. "Fuck me, Toothless."

The response was immediate. He pulled almost all the way out, slowly, before slamming back in. I threw my head back, moaning loudly, and he leaned down, swallowing my moans with his mouth. I gripped his hair with my left hand, raking my nails down his shoulder with my right. He continued ramming deep inside of me, and I could only arch and moan in response.

It wasn't long before I felt myself getting close, and by then I was moaning almost constantly. I reached a hand down, desperate for some friction, but Toothless immediately pinned my hands above my head. I shuddered when he growled into my ear.

"No. Hiccup, you're going to come without anything touching you. Can you do that for me?" By now the initial growl in his tone had turned into a purr. "Come apart so prettily for me, without being touched, just from my cock." I mewled, nodding and arching into his thrusts, so close.

I was there, getting closer and closer to the edge. "Come for me babe," his husky voice pushed me over, and I stiffened, clamping tight around him as I came. He groaned, releasing his own cum deep inside me. He pulled out after waiting a bit to catch his breath.

I whined when he got up, reaching for him as he was on his way out of my room. "Shh," he cooed, kissing my forehead. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to get something to clean you up. I'll be right back." I nodded, trying to stay conscious as I waited patiently for him to return. I heard the bathroom sink running, and he must've snagged sweats while he was out, as he was wearing a clean pair when he reentered the room.

He crawled back up on the bed, gently cleaning up both his cum and mine with a warm washcloth, before leaving once more to drop it all in the bathroom sink. "I'll deal with that in the morning," he told me, and I nodded in response, yawning and lifting my arms up to him. He gently picked me up, helping me under the sheets before crawling in next to me. I immediately snuggled into him, asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna be that one person; "Oh, this is my first smut, be nice," etc, but it _is_ the first sex scene that I've written. Let me know what you honestly thought, and I'd appreciate any tips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allllll the floof. Really proud of the ending to this chapter though xD I decided to update twice in a row, because the last chapter is smut. My logic- if you don't like smut, you still get an update, and if you do like smut, DOUBLE FEATURE!

Toothless POV~

I woke up feeling great, better than I had in a long time. I was about to sit up to stretch, when I realized I had a weight on my chest, holding me in place. I looked down, smiling when I saw Hiccup, nestled into my chest with his legs wrapped around me. Running my fingers through his hair mindlessly, I thought back on the night before. I grinned a bit to myself, he was so cute. No- he was downright sexy. I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful in my life.

I was ripped from my thoughts when the mass cuddled up to me started to wake, nuzzling into me further before looking up at me with bleary eyes and mussed hair. I chuckled, combing his hair down.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he rolled his eyes at my words, but smiled nonetheless.

"Morning, cheeky bastard," I snickered, as he smirked up at me. His sarcasm is surprisingly refreshing.

"Love you too," I smirked when he blushed, but that didn't stop him from leaning up to give me a good morning kiss.

"You hungry?" He asked, yawning. "It's Saturday, so I don't have to work today. I can make pancakes or something if you'd like."

"Sounds good, I think I'll shower, I didn't end up taking one last night," he blushed at the mention of last night, and I kissed him again. How can I help it when he's so adorable?

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes, shifting off of me to get out of bed. I just watched, wincing at the groan of pain he let out when he sat up. He rubbed his lower back, and I waited, ready to help if he asked for it. He didn't though, he just moved slowly. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, before turning back to me. "Where'd my prosthetic end up?"

"Oh, over here." I leaned over my side of the bed, finding it resting against the foot board, right where I remembered putting it. I quickly got up, taking it to him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as I handed it to him. "You know, you don't have to get up yet if you're still tired. It _is_ your day off after all."

He just shrugged, finishing putting on his prosthetic and mumbled something that I didn't quite catch. I looked at him curiously, and he blushed before speaking up. "There's no point if you're not there." I grinned, and he passed me on his way down the hall.

I gave him a wolf whistle as he was exiting the room, and he realized he was still naked. He blushed, giving me a pout as he snagged some sweats and hurried out of the bedroom, refusing to add to his embarrassment by dressing in front of me.

I headed to the kitchen when I was done in the bathroom, not bothering to put a shirt on. I snuck up behind him, as he was focused on something on the stove, and I couldn't help but admire him from behind. He's got beautiful skin, and a nice butt. I reached forward, slowly wrapping my arms around his waist, careful not to scare him too bad. I rested my chin on his shoulder, pressing bare torso to bare torso, watching him.

It took him a moment to relax into me, but when he did, it was comfortable. I lifted my head to place some kisses along the back of his neck, and when I took a good look at him I started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He asked, turning his head to look at me. I just grinned back at him, nudging him out of the way to take over the eggs and sausage.

"Go look in the mirror," he gave me a questioning look, but went anyways. I waited patiently until I heard him yell my name. By the time he came back into the kitchen, I had turned off the burners and set everything to the side, grinning proudly when he came running back.

"You bastard!" He looked at me in disbelief, and I smirked. "How am I going to hide these?!" he asked, gesturing to the half dozen "love marks" decorating his pale skin, and running a hand through his hair.

"Simple," I told him, pulling him into a hug and resting my chin on his head. "You don't."

He shot me a glare, before giving up and just pouting, slipping out of my arms and snagging some of the food, sitting down at the dining room table to sulk. I just grinned, dishing up my own plate and sitting down next to him.

"You're enjoying this!" He accused, stabbing at his eggs.

"Yep," I said unabashedly, eating and not even trying to pretend I wasn't eyeing him.

He sighed, looking over at me. "You know Astrid demanded we hang out with her today, right?" At this I froze, paling and looking over at him.

"Oh," I groaned, suddenly having an incentive to help Hiccup cover up the hickeys. "She's gonna kill me, isn't she."

"Worse," he sat back, looking over at me. "She's gonna want details."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
>  **IMPORTANT-**   
>    
>  **Alright guys, I want a little bit of feedback here. I have a few ideas for the ending of this story, and I want to know what you guys want to see. I'll try to keep this short and sweet. Give me a number in your reviews with what you want to see please ^.^**   
>  ****  
>  **1\. Resolve a few things happily in the next few chapters (leaving everything with Stoick be, and giving a cheesy "I don't know what will happen, but we'll get through it together"), and be done with around 16 or 17 chapters and an "in a few years" epilogue.**   
>    
>  **2\. Cause a little bit of trouble with Stoick (still trying to accept things), but resolving everything and ending happily by chapter 17 or 18 with an "in a few years" epilogue.**   
>    
>  **3\. Cause more trouble with Stoick, things ending unhappily between Stoick and Hiccup but happily between Hiccup and Toothless, resolving everything by chapter 17 or 18 with an "in a few years" epilogue.**   
>    
>  **4\. Fuck everything up. Spend a few chapters on Hiccup and Stoick, resolve them after some difficulty, then have Toothless' dad try to come in and wreck things. I have no idea on what chapter this would end, but probably somewhere in the mid-twenties. Probably ending with an overprotective!Stoick and overprotective!Toothless, getting rid of Toothless' dad forever and bringing the three closer. End with an "in a few years" epilogue.**   
> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! So far, I'm getting a lot of votes for number four! IMPORTANT- This is the last chapter that you guys can vote for the options I gave in chapter 10 as to where I should take this story! So I'd appreciate any more feedback! Next chapter will start heading towards one of the four plotlines, and I'm super excited about it!

(Hiccup's POV)

I barely had time to finish washing the dishes before I was up against the wall, Toothless pinning my hands above my head. His lips were on mine almost immediately, and I didn't bother putting up a fight. Eventually he let my hands go in favor of gripping my ass, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved to nibble on my collarbone, but I swiftly tapped him upside the head.

"I swear, if you add new ones," I felt him smirk into my neck, but he slowed down his movements, more careful and deliberate with his kisses. Of course, the second he went for my pants, the doorbell rang. Toothless groaned loudly in frustration, resting his forehead on my shoulder. I sighed as well, glancing at the clock. 12:30. Pushing past him and running down the hall, I grabbed a couple t-shirts to maintain at least _some_ decency. Slipping into one, I tossed one to him as well on my way to the door.

I paused to look in the mirror before opening the door, glad I remember to pick a shirt with a high neckline, and smoothed my hair down a bit. Prepared to blame my appearance on sleep, I opened the door, greeted by Astrid's cheery face.

"Hiccup! You ready to go? I called you last night to talk to you about today, but you didn't respond at all! I figured I'd just come get you in the morning, but what even were you doing?" I could tell she was excited, and I remembered why, we had planned a big outing with a group of our friends to visit the fair.

"Oh, um, I was doing... stuff," I shrugged lamely, trying not to blush when I remembered just _what_ we had been doing the night before. Naturally, that was when Toothless made his entrance, suave as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders casually.

"Hello, I'm 'stuff'," he winked, and my face immediately reddened.

"Toothless!" I exclaimed, mortified, elbowing him sharply in the ribs. Astrid grinned, her eyes lighting up.

"I knew it!" I groaned, slipping out of Toothless's grip and slinking further into the apartment, aware that I was walking funny. I grabbed something more appropriate to wear, thankful that my prosthetic didn't inhibit my ability to wear- and pull off- skinny jeans. However, I was so done with the pain in my ass- literally. I had to force myself to move normally, and pretend I wasn't sore.

I managed to find a flannel shirt that I liked, green and brown plaid, that covered up the hickeys for the most part. I could almost hear Toothless and Astrid talking in the living room, and I could only hope they had found a different topic. I combed my hair down and brushed my teeth in the bathroom before following the voices to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, Astrid was making herself food, while chatting with Toothless. Of course she's always been one to make herself right at home.

I nudged Toothless towards the hall, telling him to change, before handing Astrid some of the eggs we'd cooked earlier, just as she was about to crack new ones.

"You may as well have these, they just need to be heated up. You really shouldn't barge in and start using peoples' kitchens you know." She took them from me, putting them in the microwave. "Don't you eat at home?"

"I ate early this morning, plus it's lunchtime. And don't worry, I only do this at your place," I rolled my eyes at her straightforwardness, as we fell into a familiar silence.

It was broken only when Toothless reentered the room, in black skinny jeans, a grey v-neck shirt, and a beanie. He smirked at me, and I looked away, not giving him the satisfaction of having me stare, never mind that I _really_ wanted to.

Astrid had a knowing smiled on her face, and I grabbed her some plastic utensils and my backpack, shoving both my boyfriend and my best friend towards the door.

"In a hurry?" Toothless asked innocently, and I got the feeling I was the center of some inside joke the two had come up with.

"Let's just go before you assholes drive me to drink." Toothless laughed, and I ignored the fact that his laugh sounded magical. 'I really am a fool in love,' I thought to myself, slipping into the front seat of Astrid's car, forcing Toothless to sit in the back. He pouted, giving me the puppy eyes, but I just looked away, knowing what would happen if I sat next to him. First, Astrid would never let me live it down. Second, he would probably be touching me the whole way to the fair, in ways that would strip me of any conscious thought left in my body.

When we got to the fair, we met up with our other friends at a group of food stands near the entrance. Everyone had something they wanted to see, and I was starting to remember how much fun it is to walk down the stalls, looking at all the food and games, dodging squealing children as we went. There was so much to see, and our group is never boring.

The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, were competing at every game, and we had to keep an eye on them to make sure they didn't accidentally (or purposefully) set fire to something. Snotlout was with them, egging the blondes on. Fishlegs seemed fascinated by some of the mechanics behind the games, as he's always eager to learn something new. Astrid and Heather were also in the middle of a friendly competition, but they were so flirty with each other it really didn't matter. Why those two haven't gotten together yet is a mystery to me.

It's fun to watch the group interact, even when they're all doing something different, as their personalities are all so different. Toothless and I hung a bit behind them, busy with our own conversation. We talked a lot about our interests, and about Eragon. I found that Toothless is just as interested in dragons as I am, which made it fun to talk about some of the different lore based around the creatures.

It was also nice, as, since most everyone was doing their own thing, Toothless and I were mostly left alone. It was almost like a date, and I think Toothless was thinking something similar, as he reached for my hand every chance he got.

It was especially funny when we got to the stalls with all the quilts and crocheted items, and I found a stall with a bunch of dragon beanies. We tried a few of them on, and I ended up buying a really cool black one when Toothless wasn't looking, slipping it into my bag. I saw him eyeing it, and I figured I'd gift it to him later.

After a few hours, everyone was starting to get bored and tired. The sugar high was starting to wind down, and even the twins were settling down after a few rollercoasters. However, on our way out, someone saw the opening for a haunted house that I think the boy scouts had put on. I wasn't all that surprised when the twins dragged us all in, suddenly excited and full of energy, I rolled my eyes, but Toothless actually looked interested. He turned to me, his eyes filled with an excited longing, as if begging me to say yes. I couldn't help laughing, grabbing his hand and following the others in.

I somehow doubted it could be all that bad, and I was right for the most part. There were your stereotypical clowns, ghosts, chainsaws, screams, etc., but none of them really got to me. Toothless looked around with wonder, absolutely fascinated. I didn't really understand it, but he seemed really comfortable in the dark with all the cheesy scary stuff.

But like I stated before, it wasn't all that bad. Until the end. Just when I thought it was over, I looked over to see a big figure right next to me, staring me down. I jumped to my right, clutching at Toothless, not taking my eyes off of him. Toothless immediately wrapped an arm around me, leading me out into the sunlight.

"Hey, you okay?" He shook my shoulder, and I realized that he had been trying to get my attention for probably a minute or two with no response. I blinked a few times, shaking my head to clear it.

"Yeah, sorry, I just thought I saw..." I cleared my throat, frowning for a second before turning to smile at him reassuringly.

"What'd you think you saw?"

"Nah, never mind. It's nothing."

"If you say so..." he didn't look convinced, but we kept walking anyways. Thankfully no one else had seen what had happened, and we made it back to our respective vehicles without incident. After a round of goodbyes, everyone headed their separate ways. Astrid dropped us off at home, and we waved goodbye before heading inside.

We didn't really talk once we got inside, I dropped my bag by the door and went down the hall, pulling some clothes out of the dryer I had tucked into the hall closet. It was just big enough for the washer and dryer, with a few shelves up above for towels and other things. I had been doing laundry the day before, but I had been too lazy to get the last load out of the dryer. I put them into a basket, dumping them out onto my bed and starting to fold.

I hadn't realized I had stopped folding until I felt gentle hands removing a shirt from my grasp. I looked up, startled, to see Toothless. He looked over at me after a second, smiling.

"You were just standing there, lost in thought. I waited for you to notice me, but you just kept staring at that shirt." I flushed, grabbing a different shirt.

"Sorry," he laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"It's fine. Is there something bothering you? You've been really out of it since the haunted house." I shrugged, but leaned back to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Just preoccupied," I told him, hoping he wouldn't pry deeper. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know," he tilted his head thoughtfully. "You?" He smirked, and I rolled my eyes, jabbing him in the ribs. He feigned hurt, but laughed a bit anyways.

"Seriously though, why don't we go out to dinner?" He suggested. "I know of a few nice little diners in this area. Perfect for a date." He winked, and I smiled a little.

"Sounds good," I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a peck on the lips. "Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I have to admit I loved writing this chapter. 11 kinda bored even me, but it was necessary. Anyways, I've gotten a lot of votes for three and four, so I'm gonna go in that direction and see where I end up. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, and comments make me happy :D

Dinner was fun, and by the time we got home it was close to 8:15. We immediately drifted to the couch, and I snuggled into his chest as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We spent the rest of the evening cuddling, and just talking. About our lives, our hopes, dreams, ideas about the future, and other random things. It sounds dumb, but it was actually really nice.

He told me a bit about his childhood as well, and why he was so eager to get out of his house. It wasn't much, just that his dad was a jerk who did sketchy stuff, and a little bit about his home life. He didn't talk about his mom at all, and I got the feeling it was a touchy subject, but I figured I could wait until he was ready to tell me.

I could tell how hard it was for him to talk about it, and while it wasn't a whole lot of information, it made me happy that he was able to at least share a few things, even though it was painful.

Eventually, the conversation died off into a comfortable silence. I leaned against him, my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Hey, Toothless?" I spoke softly, biting my lip. He looked down at me, brushing my bangs out of my eyes, a little bit of worry in his eyes.

"Yeah? You okay?"

"Yeah, I just... do you think we moved too fast? I mean, we didn't even know each other a few days ago..." He played absently with the hem of my shirt, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Probably," he said after a moment. "But at this point I don't really care. I've said it before and I'll say it again; with you I'm the happiest I've ever been. It's cheesy, but it's true. I know I love you Hiccup, and you're very dear to me."

"I know, but I just keep thinking that maybe you just clung to the first person that showed you kindness after being in such a bad place for so long, and you'll leave me once you start to meet new people and find someone you like better..." He gripped me tighter, looking down at me with a determination in his eyes.

"I know that anything I say right now you'll probably discredit, seeing as it's true that you're the first person to show me kindness in a long time, but I want you to listen to me." He slid off the couch, causing me to have to sit up. He got on his knees and shuffled in between my legs, grabbing both my hands and holding them firmly in his. My eyes were wide open by now, he certainly had my attention.

"I have to admit that you're not the first guy I've dated. While my dad was an asshole, and he basically made sure I couldn't leave his household, I did have a good amount of freedom. As long as I was home by a reasonable hour, I didn't get in trouble, and he didn't give me a second glance whenever I brought someone home. But I couldn't help but feel like no matter how many different guys I was with, there was always something missing.

"I have to be honest, I _have_ had sex with other partners before you, but they was few and far between, as I did maintain some level of standard, and I always made sure I was clean afterwards. I will tell you though, not a single one of my other partners could be even half as amazing as you if they spent their whole life trying. Most were selfish, after me for either my looks or my dad's money, and not a single one had even somewhat of an interesting personality.

"I don't know if I was just good at picking winners or what," he joked sarcastically. "But none of my relationships lasted more than a couple weeks. And while it's true that you originally took me in out of kindness, and I was grateful to you, I found you intriguing. You're a dork, and you're clumsy, but you're really cheerful. And for someone who lost half of your leg, you don't use it as an excuse to be bitchy.

"You're extremely witty and fun to be around, you're adorably nerdy, and I've found that no matter what, you always manage to brighten my mood. It's fun to watch how excited you get over anything related to dragons; the way your face lights up makes you even more precious.

"You're straightforward and honest, and you never cease to surprise me. I can't say that I've had a boring moment since I've met you, and it makes me excited for every moment I get to spend with you." By this point I was crying, and he had moved his hands to cup my cheeks, as I held onto his forearms.

"Hiccup, if there's anything I've learned over the course of my life so far, it's this: when you find something that makes you happy, you grab hold of it and you don't let it go. And right now, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Yes, it's only been a few days, but to me these have been, hands down, the best days of my life so far, each only surpassed by the next.

"If you'll let me Hiccup, I want to stay with you, no matter what. Thick and thin. Because I know you're worth it. And I know that at this point you can only take my word for it, but I want the chance to prove myself to you. I'm prepared to prove myself to you, every day for the rest of my life if I have to." He pressed his forehead to mine, and I saw the sincerity in his eyes. My doubts had been tossed out the window, and I leaned forward, kissing him hard.

I knocked him backwards on accident, but he didn't complain, he just held me close and kissed me back. I curled into him, nuzzling into his neck and smiling like an idiot.

"Thank you Toothless," I murmured, pulling back to beam at him. He grinned back, before giving my ass a swat as he sat us both up.

"Anytime," he kissed my nose, and I shifted to make myself comfortable in his lap. I leaned into him, kissing and nipping along his neck.

"You know, my ass isn't all that sore anymore." I hinted, slowly grinding down, directly on his crotch. He groaned, gripping my ass.

"You keep that up and you won't be able to move in the morning." I purred in response to his gruff tone, as his breath hitched from an especially rough nip.

"Walking's overrated," I whispered in his ear, and he smirked.

"I'm taking that as a challenge," he carefully stood, hoisting me up along with him, taking me to bed.


End file.
